Illegal Fling
by faxloverforever
Summary: Fang and Lissa are married. Their parents are old fashioned and arranged their marraige. Fang has convinced himself that he loves her but can he continue convincing himself when a new freshman enters his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Illegal Fling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

_Why me? I wanted to scream at Ari, who was throwing kicks at my side like a hammer. I could hear my ribs crack as he continued with his assault. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the wall. I cried out in pain as his elbow dug into my bruised side. He laughed his sharp laugh and didn't hear someone open the front door. He raised his clenched fist and-_

I woke up screaming. The sunlight shifted across my bed in panels of warmth. Panting I laid back down as my older brother threw open my door, as he does every morning.

Iggy POV

I was making bacon when I heard Max's piercing scream split the crisp morning air. I paused for a moment then sprinted up the stairs. Because even though she was my little sis, she was also the reason I was blind. Not saying that I blamed her of course.

Max POV

Great my first day for high school and it begins with my little screaming fest. I sighed and stood up to take a nice peaceful shower to wash away my quivering nerves. The roar of the shower alone calmed me down and the pulsing beat of the water pounding against my shoulder blades made them unknot, releasing the tension that had built up within them. I stepped out all too soon and began throwing clothes on my tall skinny frame, when a knock resounded on my door that was instantly followed by an ear splitting shriek.

"Max, hurry up! We have to get you ready for your first day of high school"!

I groaned knowing who it was. My flinging of the door caused another shriek to commence.

"What now"?

I asked her exasperated. She rolled her dark brown eyes, flipped her dark mane of hair, and grabbed my hand to pull me into a chair. She immediately took out her weapons of choice: Mascara, eyeliner stick, blush, eyeliner, lip gloss, lipstick, lip liner, eye shadow, and a tube of concealer. I mentally groaned and crossed my arms across my chest. Nudge started my make up with a small amount of blush across my high cheek bones and a dab of concealer under my eyes to hide dark gray eye bags I presumed. I lost track after that stick of concealer. All I know is that even thought it seemed like Nudge was caking the stuff on, my face didn't feel like it had very much on and I confirmed it when Nudge said,

"I didn't put on very much, since I knew you would spaz out."

I just smiled at her innocently and grabbed my bag, dancing out my room not bothering to look in the mirror or brush my hair, since Nudge had done my hair already. Iggy was already waiting for me at the front door as I tromped down the stairs like an elephant on steroids.

"Yo, Max! Hurry up"!

He said as I grabbed some bacon of a platter on the counter.

"Chill Iggy, you'll see Tess soon enough."

He flushed a deep red making him look like a tomato since he was so pale and every time he blushed everyone could see it clearly. Let's get this straight. Iggy and Tess are not dating. You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me that! Anyways, they just have humongous crushes on each other but won't admit it when people asked. I sighed as he stammered excuses on how he didn't like her and the only reason he wanted to go to school early was to meet his new teachers and blah, blah, blah. I poked him in the stomach and walked off without him. We got to school in an orderly fashion (which means we were punching each other and seeing how red each other's face got when we slapped it). We saw Tess waiting for us at the front of the school and waved. At least I waved; Iggy just kind of ducked his head and whimpered. Ha! It sounded like he was afraid of her of something. When we reached her she tried to hook my arm with hers but I shook her arm off and shot her a glare. She knew I how I handled being touched since Ari.

"You have got to get over this strange aversion to being touched"! Tess said.

"I let Nudge put on my make up this morning." I shot back hotly.

"You know that's not what I mean." She said patiently. Iggy was trailing behind her like a little lost sexist puppy who was staring at her butt (hence the sexist part). I did know what she meant. I could handle people putting make up on me, fixing my hair, even cutting my hair but hooking arms? Holding hands? Kissing? Hugging? An arm thrown around my shoulders? Nope couldn't handle any of that type of crap, and who can blame me? I shrugged off her statement and looked back at Iggy pointedly. Tess followed my line of sight, seeing Iggy staring at her butt, generally being a sexist pig. I wonder why he even does that when he can't see even see it. She sighed and snapped her fingers in front of his face; he immediately looked up at her, guilty as charged I thought smugly. Turning back around I heard her mutter

"What a perv."

He just rolled his shoulders, shrugging, and continued on what he was doing. I groaned and concentrated extremely hard on an imaginary minuscule speck of white that were on my jet black converse. I was wearing an ebony shirt that said "Bite me" and a pair of black sweatpants. Tess started talking again.

"I heard that we have a really, really hot teacher in math this year! But (insert big sigh her) he's married to our chemistry teacher."

"And that's relevant to me because"? She groaned.

"You are the only girl I know who isn't bothered by a sexy guys."

_Well, I wonder why. _I thought sarcastically to myself as I ran into a wall, literally. See what a klutz I am? I rubbed my swollen nose and looked up at my now mortal enemy. A stupid brick wall, and here I thought I was smarter than a wall! I turned to the right to avoid the wall I had just rammed into and ran into yet another wall. _Oh, great. _But this time I looked up to see a very hot, sexy face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope I get at least one review! :) (hint, hint)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter two of Illegal Fling, sorry it took so long to put up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

My jaw dropped as a wide, pure white, smile split is gorgeous face. I could feel Iggy possessively put his arms over me and Tess's shoulders but all I could concentrate on was this cute guy's wavy chestnut hair and silky sky blue eyes. He flipped his hair to reveal an angular face with high cheek bones. I closed my mouth and wiped it with my sleeve, in fear of having a sluice of drool on it. Because, oh god, that would be embarrassing. He opened his full plump perfect lips and said in a dancing musical voice,

"Sorry, are you ok"?

I just stared at him oh so smartly. Note the sarcasm. With my absence of voice, a few lines of worry etched themselves into his once smooth forehead.

"F-fine" I stuttered embarrassingly. His already wide grin grew impossibly wider.

"Great! By the way I'm the ninth grade history teacher"! Thank you god I praised joyfully in my brain. He gets to be my teacher! Cue the swooning. Then I felt Tess's curious eyes bore into the side of my face. Well, that snapped my out of my stupor.

"Looks like your gonna be my history teacher". I smiled at him as my hand was enveloped into his. I grasped it firmly when I saw Ella run up behind with the corner of my eye, seeing Dylan and me shaking hands.

"I'll see you later."

I said awkwardly dropping hand. He nodded and turned around walking away. I sighed before whirling around to face my interrogation.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier"! Ella shrieked.

"Why should I have waken you up"?

"Cuz your such a loving sister." She retorted not missing a beat.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror, then you have a 'loving sister'." I snapped, not really in the mood.

"Well, someone's touch today." She said to my back as I stormed away.

I rolled my eyes, walking into the first classroom I saw. Bad choice. A bright red head was texting on her phone like a teenager. The red head was pretty but she was definitely a fake kind of pretty. You know the type, her boobs were surgically enhanced and had so much make up on that I bet if you put your finger on her face and pushed it would make a big hole. She was wearing a very, very low cut blue v-neck shirt and a mid thigh black pencil skirt. Her *cough* fake *cough* boobs were practically hanging out and the rest of her outfit didn't leave very much to be imagined. One of her hands was twirling a coil of red. When she let out a "flirtatious" giggle I threw up in my mouth, that's how gross it was. She finally saw me and glared at me angrily screeching,

"What the hell are you doing here? You're disturbing my time with Fangy-poo"!

Uh, there wasn't anyone else in the room and isn't this a school? I thought psychotic freaks weren't allowed.

"Are you my chemistry teacher"? I asked her, noting the tubes and various chemicals lying out.

"I sure hope not." She muttered and went back to looking at her phone desperately. As I walked out I flipped her bird. She stuck her tongue out at me. Wow, how mature of you. I thought sarcastically as I walked into the next classroom, expecting to see another slut teacher. Well, I was in for a surprise. Sitting at his desk was another guy teacher. But he was the exact opposite of Dylan whatever-his-last-name-it. He had jet black hair that fell in synchronizing waves over one eye whereas Dylan had blonde hair. He had dark mysterious eyes that you seemed to drown inn and to match a creamy olive toned complexion. A pair of black slacks and a pure black shirt fitted his built frame perfectly. He stood up from his desk and I realized that he stood several inches taller than me and I'm like 5'10. He must have been around 6'4 or 6'5, maybe even 6'6.

My eyes flickered over to the smart board where I saw the words, Welcome to Mr. Riverton's math class. It hung as if suspended in air across the blank white background of the smart board. _Wow, how interesting._ I rolled my eyes as my eyes went back to look at "Mr. Riverton" apparently that's what his last name was. His phone vibrated 4 times as he was staring at me curiously like "who the crap is this" look? I sighed as I turned to completely face the teacher I was speaking to.

"Sorry Mr. Riverton but I needed this room to escape to for personal reasons."

A smirk popped up on his face, which wasn't surprising he was the type of guy who would smirk instead of grin. Another couple vibrations from the phone.

"That's ok." He said automatically before continuing.

"You're welcome to stay in my room before the bell rings." _Thank god he was nice and not like the red headed wonder in the room next to him._

"Thanks." I said as I put my stuff down on a random empty desk. He sat back down and groaned as his phone vibrated yet again.

"Stupid wife and her stupid phone" he muttered under his breath. Well, you didn't hear that every day. Usually when your texting your spouse you don't typically mutter that they were stupid, you were supposed to be all happy and excited. At least I think so.

"Did you just say that your wife is stupid"? I asked him, incredulously. He looked up startled. He probably didn't expect me to hear him. After a few moments of awkward silence he answered.

"yeah." _He's obviously a man of many words. _I started to put the puzzle pieces together. Chemistry teacher and math teacher were married, that's what Tess had said. And here was my math teacher and chemistry teacher. Oh!

"You're the hot guy who was sadly married." Ok, yeah I'm slow, who isn't in the morning? He arched an eyebrow.

"Hot? Sadly"? Dang he caught that.

"That's what my friend said." I said a slight tone of pink highlighting my cheeks.

"You don't agree"? he asked me like there was no way that anyone would think that he wasn't hot. He really was hot but he was obviously married to a backstabbing bi-_ahem_- I mean female dog.

"No!" I denied but you could that I was lying, unless you were one of those oblivious people. He chuckled.

"Why are you married to that slut"? I blurted out without thinking, to a teacher. My math teacher this year, oh crap I'm dead. I seriously expected him to yell at me and send me to the principal's office but all he did was say calmly,

"Our parents arranged our marriage." The guilt instantly began eating at my nerves.

"That's horrible! I feel so bad for you"! I sympathized. I don't usually feel so guilty but he was married to _her! _Oh god, I would rather die than marry her. Not that I would ever have to.

"Max"? I heard Iggy ask as I saw his head pop up behind the door.

"Yes, dear brother"? I asked sweetly. He walked over to where I was sitting and put his stuff down on the desk next to mine.

"Yo." Iggy said to Mr. Riverton. He apparently had him a couple years ago. Then something hit me.

"Your name is Fang"? I asked. 'Fangs' face actually acquired a slight blush.

"yeah, my wife gave it to me". I started laughing.

**Sorry it ended so abruptly but I'm just so tired. I'll try to update by Wednesday! Yeah, I know it's a total filler chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this is so late but my mom was getting rid of the popcorn ceiling in my closet so then I couldn't find out where I had put my journal where I usually write my story at school then update at home. And if someone could tell me if I spelled Lissa that would be really helpful! Thanks! For those of you that think that this story was updated look at the An at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

Max Pov

Iggy glared at me like I was the devil himself. Fang continued.

"She gave it to me because apparently I bite a lot."

I started laughing even harder though I was a bit disgusted. The two guys in the room shared a glance and stared at me.

Fang Pov (Mr. Riverton)

Ugh! Lissa me at about 6 messages a minute. Is that even possible? She was even texting me these long messages not those small messages that say stuff like "ok" or "cool". That's what I was doing.

Why did my parents make me marry her? Oh yeah, because she has money. Don't get me wrong, I do love Lissa but she's really possessive. And it didn't help that she was like 8 years. I know it's really gross and she hangs over me like I was her puppy dog most of the time but at least I had everything I wanted to eat….. She wasn't too bad looking either. Pretty hot actually. Did I mention that she always got in trouble for revealing clothes? But then seduced the principle in not firing her? Yeah that's the type of girl she is. Then she'll scream at me for cheating when I stay after school to help a student with work, regardless of gender. But I guess I love her anyway. (An: don't worry I hate typing this stuff as much as you hate to read it. And this is definitely a Fax story not Fissa or Lang or whatever)

"What the hell are you doing here? Your disturbing my time with Fangy-poo"! Lissa's shrill voice rang against the walls, rebounding to hit me full force in the face. I groaned and texted her to calm down. My phone vibrated 2 seconds later.

Lissa: Aw! Fangy, were you worried about me?

Fang: sure

Lissa: That's like so sweet! We're going to have lots of fun tonight! ;) If you know what I mean

Fang: ok

Lissa: Playing hard to get again? You know you want me! ;)

Fang: Yup

Lissa: So we'll have some fun!

Fang: yes

When my phone vibrated again I didn't bother answering it. Lissa was pretty but couldn't she be less…. I don't know, self-centered? She should be more like… her. I thought as a girl appeared in my door way, speed walking into the room as if she owned the place. Her hair was either brown with blonde highlights or blonde with brown highlights, I couldn't tell. I think it was the latter. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on mine as I stood from my desk.

I towered over her but I was like 6'5 so it was understandable. Lissa would be a little shorter than her. For some reason heads had always attracted me and blondes were… blondes. I felt nothing for them, usually, but this girl was different and she even looked a little familiar. Her body wasn't as hot as Lissa's, though but it was hard to tell because her clothes weren't as tight as Lissa's, naturally.

I saw her eyes fly to the smart board and they rolled before she turned to face me again.

"Sorry Mr. Riverton but I needed this room to escape to for personal reasons." I couldn't help myself, I smirked.

"That's ok." I said automatically. I paused not sure of myself. "You're welcome to stay in my room until the bell rings." I offered. A look of relief crossed her face along with a happy one.

"Thanks!" she said genuinely. I sat back down when my phone vibrated, yet again. It had been vibrating since this girl came in. I groaned under my breath.

"Stupid wife and her stupid texting skills." I had said it so quietly that I didn't expect anyone to hear so I was surprised when the girl asked,

"Did you just call your wife stupid"? she asked it incredulously. I really didn't want to explain so I just said, "yeah".

I could almost feel the gears in her brain clinking together to put to pieces together.. I took the time to study her more. She looked so familiar, her name was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite remember it. Dang! The realization started flickering across her face as the pieces came together as she figured out who I was married to.

"You're the hot guy who was sadly married!" I arched an eyebrow at her words that, to be honest, flattered me. "Hot, Sadly"?

"That's what my friend said." She said a slight pink brushing against her cheeks, so faint that I was sure that I had imagined it.

"You don't agree"? I asked a cocky smile painted on my face.

"No"! she denied but you could tell that she was lying. I chuckled at her denial.

"You're married to that slut"? she blurted out obviously not thinking about who she was talking too. Now I would have to explain why I married her. Sure, Lissa was a slut but I do love her, however unlikely it seems.

"Our parents arranged our marriage." She gasped.

"That's horrible! I'm so glad I'm not you"! she said feeling bad, which is funny because even though her first sentence portrayed her sympathy her second sentence showed that she was glad.

"Max"? I heard a voice that I wasn't expecting to hear. So that's her name! Some neurons fired simultaneously in my brain. Of course! She was Iggy's little sister!

Iggy's pale face and strawberry blonde hair popped out from the door. Sometimes he did so well without his sight that I would completely forget that he didn't have it.

"Yes, dear brother"? I heard Max say, sounding like an innocent two year who was saying she had done nothing wrong while her hand was in the cookie jar. Yeah, right. "Yo." Iggy greeted me as he walked over to where Max was sitting; he didn't even need to feel around. (Which makes sense because he had this room when he could still see, but not me, he had a different teacher.)

"You're name is Fang"? Max asked, surprised. I nodded and I felt the heat traveling up my face, forming a blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah my wife gave it to me because according to her, I bite a lot." Max started laughing even harder- no it was more like guffawing, even though her face held disgust. Me and Iggy exchanged glances, because even though I've never taught him we knew each other before I skipped like 4 grades and became a teacher. (An: I don't really know if that's possible but I would think it is if you are really smart which sadly, is not me.) Two other girls appeared at my door. I was popular today! One of them had dark brown mocha skin and long, curly, frizzy locks. The other one had long brown hair and looked similar to Max but… softer somehow. They were definitely going to be popular here, considering how they looked like they had skipped the awkward teenage years.

Max bolted over to where I was sitting, shoved me out of the way and hid under my desk. Both girls started giggling. Iggy looked highly amused and I was confused.

"Oh, M-a-ax"! the girl with brown hair said in a sing-songy voice.

"I'm not here"! Max's voice rang from under my desk. Then I heard her do the classic face palm.

"All we wanted to ask you questions about Mr. Batchelder"! The girl with mocha colored skin squealed. Dylan? Dylan is a two-faced lying cheater! What were they doing with him?

"You mean Dylan"? Max asked cautiously. "Wow, Max. You seem really close with this Dylan." Mocha skin colored skin girl said slyly.

Max banged her head against my desk several times.

"Who are you girls?" I asked getting tired of calling them mocha colored skin girl (An: sorry if that sounds racist…I assure you I'm not! I just couldn't think of anything else to call them that would distinguish them clearly.)

"Oh, I'm Ella, Max's sister". The girl with brown hair said. "And I'm Nudge! Nice to meet you"! the other girl said. I nodded at them. Max groaned and grabbed my knee to get up from under my desk. When she did I felt a small shock run through me, like having someone touch me after they shuffled around on the carpet. I don't think Max noticed because she didn't react. Nudge and Ella grabbed both of her arms, dragging her out of the room.

"What's up, Fang"? Iggy asked looking dead straight at me. Scary…I shrugged. Iggy exploded.

"You know I can't see that Fang! So don't do it! It won't kill you to talk, ok!" he banged his hands on his desk, shoving his chair back. His normally pale face was red and his blue, unseeing eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Igs-"I started but he interrupted me. "Just-just stop Fang. Stop." He sat back down and buried his face into his arms, his shoulders shuddering from the force of his sobs. (An: I know that Iggy is so out of character but I felt that Iggy needed to express more feeling or something like that.) Not knowing what to do I stood up and sat down in a desk next to him. I patted his shoulder with my hand in an attempt to stop his tears but he just inched away from me. After a few minutes of nothing but Iggy's sniffles he looked up at me. You almost couldn't see that he was crying except his eyes were a little red around the edges of them. He started talking.

"Fang, I know it's wrong but sometimes-"he stopped to take a deep breath. "-but sometimes I wish I never did save Max. Sometimes I wish I walked in and walked right back out."

His voice had dropped to a whisper that I could barely hear. This didn't seem like a time to say anything so I just didn't; I thought instead. This was a major surprise, he was always the joking, perverted Iggy I knew even when he turned blind but this, this was the Iggy that he never let through to the surface. I punched his shoulder lightly to show that I was listening and stood up and walked over to my desk. I was never the touchy-feely kind of guy and Iggy understood, and he knew that, that punch was the closest I would get to comforting. Iggy nodded at me before standing up and expertly walking out the door, not even running into the incoming students. Wow, maybe that was a little more than a few minutes.

Max Pov

After my delightful (notice the sarcasm) chat with Ella and Nudge I collapsed on my chair in my homeroom class, which was ironically Mr. Riverton's class aka: Fang. As the rest of the class filed in looking exhausted I took out my iPod and started playing temple run. I was seriously addicted to that game, I had stayed up till three yesterday playing, and my high score was only around 3 million! It irked me to no end.

I was just reaching a million when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Fang looking up at me with his black eyes. He held one of his hands toward me, palm up. Shiz. I glared at him to indicate that there was no way I was handing over my iPod. His hand stayed out.

"You're arms are gonna fall off." I cautioned him and he sighed but kept his dang hand out.

" Oh hell, no." I said to him. I guess I said it a bit loudly because the people who were in the room looked at me curiously. Fang had a smirk on his face as he beckoned for me to come to his desk. I growled but stood up and stomped over anyway.

"I'll let you off this time Ride, but if I see you playing in my class again..." he didn't say anything else. I death glared at him and thudded off to my desk. I put a book in front of me to hide my iPod and found out that I had died, because I had forgotten to press the pause button. Fang is such a butt hole! Some people behind me snickered. Without even turning around I flipped my middle finger at them. I smirked as I heard a girl gasp. What an awesome beginning of school to start school I thought sarcastically as Fang started his introduction.

_Small time jump_

In the 3rd class straight that I had played Temple run in, my battery died. I had cussed under my breath and shoved it into my back pocket. The person in front of me turned to look at me, cracking a smile. He was the typical jock, blonde with blue eyes. But his eyes were just so friendly that I couldn't help but smile back. His grin grew wider.

"Hey, my name is Sam." He whispered. Mrs. Mildrews, our teacher in the class, didn't even notice. She was too busy explaining what was on the syllabus which she had handed out at the beginning of class. "Max." I whispered back. That was the start of our conversation. For the rest of the hour we talked and found out that we liked the same things. We were both addicted to Temple run but he was a lot worse than me. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to it. His score was only 2 million something though! Ha ha! I had asked him how he looked so not-tired but he just shrugged and said that he didn't need much sleep. What really surprised me was at the end of class when he asked me out to dinner. But that wasn't what surprised me, what surprised me was that I said yes.

_Another time jump_

During lunch Sam came over to sit with us (that includes Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Tess), much to me, Nudges and Ella's surprise. Tess just grinned at me. Iggy glowered at him the whole meal, making the poor guy feel uncomfortable. Iggy's kind of the over protective big brother kind of person, especially since the Ari incident.

Last hour I had Dylan (or Mr. Batchelder) and besides giving me a few once over's, didn't say anything to me. I have to say I was slightly (very) disappointed, which was so un-Max-like that I slapped myself. Yeah, I'm like that.

When I got home I didn't get to have any down time, unless you count the time where Ella and Nudge made me sit down so they could do my hair. After the hair they forced me into a black dress. It was really simple and hung down to about mid thigh. I refused any types of makeup and for once they didn't argue. Much.

The door bell rang when I was slipping on a pair of 4 inch high heels that the spawns of the devil were forcing me to wear. I answered the door with a big smile on my face. Sam's eyes rove over my entire body, checking me out. He was wearing a sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to show some serious biceps. I smiled at him as he took me hand and led me to his car, which was a convertible of some sort. I'm horrible with cars so don't ask for any details. We drove to a really fancy restaurant, where he asked for the reservation 'Sam'. The waiter batted her eyelashes at him and he winked back at her as she started leading us to our table. For some reason this didn't bother me at all, I know it should have but it just… didn't. Weird. The waitress stopped at a table in the busiest section of the restaurant. Sam pulled out my chair and sat down in the other one. He stiffened as soon as he looked over to the left.

The conversation in the car was a full blow conversation, not like those really polite conversations where you don't really want to talk but you feel like you have to, so when we sat down I had expected it to continue that but he didn't say anything; he just kept looking over to the left. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Sam is something wrong"? He quickly shook his head. "of course not"! I arched an eyebrow at his obvious lie.

"You sure"? I asked him. "Yeah, but could you switch places with me"? I looked at him weirdly but decided to let it past and stood up to switch places with him. We switched places and he relaxed and we started talking again. Eventually we started looking at our menus; after much thought I ended up ordering a cheeseburger, fries and a Dr. Pepper, I was really surprised that they had something so simple. Sam ordered a stuffed mushroom and a coke. Our order came and our conversation was flowing smoothly when a girl tapped Sam's shoulder. He turned around and his face went pale. The girl had dark brown curls cascading down her face and a silvery dress that fell on her body like a waterfall as if to match the dangling silver earrings that looked like fine china hanging on her ears.

"What are you doing with her?" she hissed at him. An older man at, what I presume would be their table, was watching her highly amused. Her dad, maybe?

"Uh, hi J.J"? Sam said reluctantly and very scared.

I smiled nervously at her and she gave me this huge grin. Maybe she's not _that_ mad at me for being with Sam. Sam was stuttering like someone had just watched his/her parents being shot to death. All in all it was a really sad sight.

"Spit it out!" she nearly yelled, making Sam shudder. A few deep breathes later he finally started talking.

"It was on my list." He muttered. J.J's face went blank for a second. Then she started laughing. Is she bi-polar or something? Just a few seconds ago she was _yelling!_ And now she was laughing her butt off! Does that say bi-polar or what? The old man at her table chuckled, left some money on their table and walked out. She stopped laughing and sat on Sam's lap. Sam had the happiest look on his face that you couldn't help but think that someone had just saved him from the sharks. J.J finally looked at me.

"My name is J.J! And I'm so sorry about all of this! But my boyfriend has this "list". On the list is stuff that he wants to do before he goes off to college." _Boyfriend?_ "And on that list was to go out with a girl that isn't your girlfriend and go to the same restaurant that she's going to be in with her dad. I don't think he thought that the waiter would put you guys so close to me, though! Isn't that just so funny"? My mind was still stuck on the boyfriend and girlfriend part. I guess J.J must have seen my face because she instantly turned around and slapped a very surprised Sam. He glared at her while rubbing his cheek.  
>"What was that for"? he said more calmly that he looked.<p>

"You never think of others, you dolt! Because of you're stupid games you hurt this poor girls feelings! What kind of person does that?"

"Max." I murmured. She turned from Sam to give me a genuine sympathetic smile.

"Since Sam isn't apologizing" she glared at him which made him flinch. "I'm going to do it for him! _He's _sorry that _he_ asked you out for _his _list and nothing else." She said, stressing each word that should've been an I or my.

To be honest I wasn't at all sad. Sam was great and all but I think it was better if we were friends. I don't even know why I said yes anyway; I guess it was because I was flattered that someone had already asked me out on my first day of school. As a matter of fact it didn't hurt at all… ok, maybe it hurt a little. Fine, maybe it hurt a lot because the guy who had asked me out had done if for a game.

I smiled though and it was only a little bit forced. J.J was too busy slapping Sam upside the head to notice that I had slipped out the door, leaving Sam with the bill. Since Sam had drove me here I called a cab. When I got home Nudge was still at my house, where she and Ella were watching chick flicks. They demanded to know the details of my date.

"MAX! Come one tell us the details of your date!" I laughed at their hopeful expressions. For once I didn't mind them asking, so I told them everything. At the end they were crying. Wow, dramatic much? Ella became sympathetic first.

"Omigod! Max are you ok? It must hurt"! I smirked at her.

"I'm already over it, Ella." And I was.

"Typical Max." Nudge said, rolling her eyes. I rubbed her head, intentionally ruining her hair. "MAX"! she screeched, knowing what I was doing. She slapped her my hand away trying to act mad at me but we could all tell that she really wasn't.

"Anyway peeps, I have to go"! Nudge said and burst out the door in a whirlwind. We started laughing as she banged on the door when she realized that she forgot her purse.

"YOU ELLA MARTINEZ AND MAXIMUM RIDE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU AND-" she got cut off as the phone rang.

**If you guys could, could you give me ideas for this story? Like maybe who's on the phone? I have a couple ideas but I don't really like them very much. Thanks so much for reading! And sorry if this story said it was updated but it really wasn't. That's because i needed to put when I updated it because i decided it would be good to have in the future. So sorry about that. Reviews?**

****Updated 12/25/11


End file.
